Drug Dealers
Drug Dealers are criminals which handle, distribute and buy narcotics. They are featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars where the game's protagonist, Huang Lee, is able to peddle drugs around Liberty City. Gangs Dealers working in different gang territories will sell or buy drugs for a much lower or higher price. Each gang buys and sells different drugs, as shown on the in-game Turf Map and game map that came with Chinatown Wars: *The African Americans sell Downers and buy Acid *The Russian Mafia sell Ecstasy and buy Coke *The Angels of Death sell Coke and buy Ecstasy *The Irish-American Killers sell Acid and buy Ecstasy *The Mob sell Ecstasy and buy Coke *The Midtown Gangsters sell Heroin and buy Acid *The Spanish Lords sell Coke and buy Ecstasy *The Jamaicans sell Weed and buy Downers *The Triads sell Downers and buy Heroin By dealing between the separate gangs (example: buying Coke from The Angels of Death and selling it to The Russian Mafia), Huang can insure maximum profit. Each dealer affiliated with a gang has its own skin. Danny-GTACW2.jpg‎|A dealer that isn't affiliated with a gang, often when Huang gets emails from them they sell to other College Punks. These guys make up the majority of the dealers. Liam-GTACW.png|A dealer who is affiliated with Irish-Americans ElBurro-GTACW.png|A dealer who is affiliated with Spanish Lords Jamacian Dealer CW.jpg|A dealer associated with the Jamaicans dealer.jpg|A dealer who works for the Triads AfroAmericanDealer-GTACTW.PNG|A dealer associated with the African Americans RussianDealer-GTACTW.png|A dealer associated with the Russian Mafia KoreanDealer-GTACTW.png|A dealer associated with the Midtown Gangsters MafiaDrugDealer-GTACTW.png|A dealer associated with the Mob AODDealer-GTACTW.png|A dealer associated with the Angels of Death Tip-Offs Dealers will send Huang e-mails telling them about trade tips they are offering. This can either be someone selling drugs for a low price or buying them for a higher than normal price. Huang will receive e-mails randomly during the course of the game, both in and out of missions (though he is unable to trade drugs during a mission). Tip-offs will expire two days after the original e-mail is sent, causing the dealer in question to revert to his normal prices. List of Dealers *Adam *Andy - African American *Ash *Ben *Big B. - African American *Bison *Bone - Jamaicans *Borris - Russian Mafia *Broko *Caleb *Cazza - Russian Mafia *Cheaves *Chewy *Chung-Hee - Midtown Gangsters *Clay - African American *Clucky *Daniel *Danny *Darius *Dayton - African American *Decjuan - Spanish Lords *Eddie - African American *Edmundo - Spanish Lords *El Burro - Spanish Lords *El Mezzerino *FatLad *Fu-Kang - Triads *Goober *Hobel *Hyun-Su - Midtown Gangsters *Ivan *Jack *Jahir *Jamal - Jamaicans *Joe *Jorge - Spanish Lords *Josh *Jung-Su - Midtown Gangsters *Kwan - Midtown Gangsters *Lance *Langley *Lars *Lee *Lez *Liam - Irish American Killers *Long-Yang - Triads *Luke *Macca *Markoolio *Matze *MC Krazy *McSchnurke *Mike *Osama *Pingu *Posch *Ricci - Mob *Rob *RP *Samwise *Schroeder *Sean *Serge *Shimmer *Spaz *Stephko *Stiggy *Tinto - Spanish Lords *Tosh *Trone - African American *Tuck - Angels of Death *Vicini - Mob *Webby *Winston - Jamaicans *Wobbler *Wormhead *Wu Chi - Triads *Xun - Triads *Zephan - Angels of Death *Zizero *Zubair Category:Characters in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Drug Dealers Category:Drug Dealing Category:Pedestrians